Of busses and ice creams
by CartoonJessie
Summary: Ok, this fanfic is absolutely hilarious, atleast my friend thinks so. What would happen if Harry Potter and the gang would fail to catch a portkey back to Hogwarts and are stuck in Edinburgh? Something funny would... Fourth chapter finally up!
1. Oops... We missed the portkey!

**__**

Ok people, so this is what happens when you spend three hours a day sitting in a bus reading the Harry Potter novels over and over and try to write a serious fanfic. You get a crazy, hilarious fanfic about Harry and the gang stuck on a muggle bus. Inspiration is a funny thing indeed.

"Hurry up!", Harry shouted while running through Edinburgh's streets, followed closely by Hermione and Ron, who were carrying large plastic bags, full of souvenirs from the Edinburgh shops. Ginny was just behind them, with an ice cream in her hands. She stopped every ten meters to lick. 

"Don't let them leave without me!", Neville shouted in fear, running meters behind.

"I… Don't… Think… They'll… Leave!", Hermione said gasping for air. "But… we are… in a lot… of trouble!"

"Don't waist your breath!", Ron shouted. "Hurry up instead!"

The fact was that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were late to catch their portkey. It was just a minute to five and they were due at the portkey at five 'o clock. This was in fact Ginny's fault, because she had wanted to buy an ice cream before they left, but it had taken her ten minutes to make up if she wanted strawberry and chocolate. In the end, she had chosen to get both, because she had to get rid of the muggle money. 

Professor McGonagoll and Snape, the chaperones of the party, wouldn't be too glad about their timing. The kids knew points would be taken from Gryffindor. 

"Almost there!", Harry shouted loudly while turning in a dark abandoned alley, the meeting point to take the portkey. With a last glimpse, he saw the large group of Hogwarts students disappear. He stopped immediately.

"O no…", Harry in shock. 

Ron and Hermione bumped into Harry when they turned the corner. 

"Are they gone?!", Ron asked terrified.

Harry nodded. Ginny and Neville turned around the corner too. Neville was totally out of breath and you could hear a loud peeping sound every time he breathed out. Ginny stopped next to him and continued licking her chocolate-strawberry ice cream. 

"Oh no oh no oh no!", Hermione squealed. "What are we going to do?! We'll get a 1000 points taken from Gryffindor for this!"

"Nonsense.", Harry said, trying hard to remain calm. "We don't even have a 1000 points. So they can't take that away from us…"

"I can't believe they left without us!", Ron cried out. "What did McGonagoll expect? That we'ld just … I don't know… DISAPPARATE our way back to Hogwarts?! We're totally lost! Didn't she notice we weren't there? Were her glasses malfunctioning or what?!"

Neville looked as if he could burst into tears any minute.

"I'll definitely get a howler for this!", he whined.

Ginny was still licking her ice cream.

"It's all your fault!", Ron shouted to his younger sister. "You and your stupid ice cream!"

Ginny didn't look bothered at all, in fact, she looked rather amused at the sight of her brother getting as red as a tomato and swelling up like a bag of popcorn on the surface of the sun.

"This doesn't make sense…", Hermione muttered. "They would never leave students behind in a muggle city…"

Harry nodded.

"You're right. McGonagoll would never leave if she knew that…"

Harry suddenly stopped. He and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes. 

"McGonagoll didn't know!", Harry said slowly.

"But Snape did!", Hermione added.

Neville shivered. He always had that reaction when he heard Snape's name. Snape was everybody's least favourite teacher, but Neville was more scared of Snape then anyone else.

Ginny was still licking her ice cream.

"Do you think he didn't tell McGonagoll about us? Like, _on purpose_?!", Ron asked furiously.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged quiet looks.

"The bastard!", Ron shouted and he continued swearing.

Neville was really crying now. Ginny was still licking her ice cream.

"Ron!", Hermione hissed shocked when Ron started calling Snape things Hermione had never heard before.

"Well he is!", Ron breath angrily to her. "What kind of teacher would leave a bunch of students alone in one of the biggest cities of England? He is a mean, ugly, sadistic, no-good, retarded man that is…"

"…Standing right behind you."

Ron's face turned as pale as Moaning Myrtle's always was. If possible even paler. That icy calm voice came from right behind him. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione, who were gazing open-mouthed at the person standing behind. Ron slowly turned around untill he found himself face to face with Slytherin's headmaster. Snape's eyes were as cold as ever and Ron could almost feel an arctic breeze rushing through his blood.

"Evening professor…", Ron stuttered nervously, looking up at Snape.

"Evening mister Weasley.", Snape responded with a very sadistic undertone in his voice.

Ron wanted to say something to defend himself against the bat-like professor, but decided to shut his mouth before he would get himself into even more trouble.

"Professor, it's not very polite to eavesdrop on…", Hermione started with a high and nervous voice.

"I was not eavesdropping, miss Granger.", Snape interrupted her in his coldest and deepest voice. "I was merely observing."

The four kids trembled as they watched their potions teacher slowly fold his arms and walk even closer to them. Ginny however was still licking her ice cream and didn't seem impressed at all.

"As I was observing you all, I noted that none of you can really remain his cool in a tough unexpected situation…"

"That's not true!", Hermione quickly interrupted, but she stopped as soon as her eyes met Snape's, whose seemed to be shooting icebolts.

"As I was just saying: none of you, not even the brilliant mister Potter…"

Snape's eyes glittered satisfied when he looked at his foe, barely able to defend himself.

"… managed to think reasonably to come up with a solution. Points will be taken from Gryffindor for that, too. Oh, and did I mention? McGonagoll already took a hundred points from Gryffindor when she found out you weren't here."

"A hundred?", Neville gasped in terror.

Snape seemed to enjoy rubbing it in their faces and smiled.

"A hundred points. And more will follow if and when you return. It's a shame you won't get expelled."

They all lowered their heads, feeling ashamed that it was their fault that Gryffindor had lost so many points. Well, all but Ginny did, she was still licking her ice cream.

"What are you smiling about?", Snape snapped when he saw Ginny, who didn't seem to worry at all about the 100 points that had been taken from Gryffindor or about the fact that they were stuck in a muggle city with their least favourite teacher.

Ginny looked into Snape's eyes and the optimistic, cheerful look there was in hers confused Snape.

"What's so funny?", he yelled in her face.

Ginny grinned quietly and pointed at a large can of garbage that was next to Neville. Even Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't know what she was grinning about.

Snape slowly walked toward the large garbage box.

"Creevey!", he shouted. "What are you still doing here?"

Colin Creevey appeared from behind the garbage and smiled widely at Ginny. In one hand, he held his camera and in the other, he held a bag with souvenirs he had bought. 

"I was waiting for Harry sir!", he answered enthusiastically.

Snape looked angry with him. As if he didn't hate Harry's personal fanclub enough, this lad was happy he could tell Snape about it. Snape sighed deeply and closed his eyes, thinking.

Ginny quickly turned to Colin.

"Did you get it on tape?", she whispered so quietly Snape couldn't hear. 

Colin smiled widely. Ginny smiled too and continued licking her ice cream, even happier then before.

"And when will you finish that bloody ice cream?!", Snape snapped furiously.

As the writer of this fanfic suddenly realised that Ginny had been licking that ice cream for a longer time then it usually takes to finish one, the ice cream disappeared with a purple flash and Ginny was left alone and totally un-iced.

"Better.", Snape sighed. "Thank you!"

("You're welcome Severus!" * blink *)

"Alright. Let's go then."

Snape turned around, his always-so-dark-and-bat-like-cloaky-long-outfit waving around him and walked out of the alley, followed closely by the six Gryffindors.

"Where are we going to?", Hermione asked.

Snape sighed again, this time even more annoyed then before. He clearly hadn't volunteered to get the kids back to Hogwarts.

"To a bus station.", he answered coolly.

"A bus station?", Harry repeated.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that, Potter?"

"No, it's just… Why not use… I don't know… Another portkey?"

"Because…", Snape said slowly, treating Harry like an idiot. "We. Just. Missed. THE LAST ONE!"

"Oh…", Harry said quietly and a bit ashamed.

Snape marched on through the streets, followed on his heels by Harry and the gang, who all stayed closely together and felt uneasy in the great muggle town. Ginny and Colin however, were giggling like a pair of schoolgirls, which should be an offence to Colin. 

Harry noticed that they didn't blend in very well. He, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Colin did actually. They had been asked to wear muggle clothes on the trip. But Snape didn't. People were gazing at him on every street. Snape didn't seem to notice. He was probably still upset by the fact that he had to take care of the young Gryffindors.

Ron noticed as well that people were staring at Snape. He kept on smiling and grinning.

"What's so funny?", Hermione asked him in a whisper. 

"I was just imagining Snape wearing muggle clothes."

Hermione looked at Snape for a second, who didn't notice a thing, and then started to grin too.

"Imagine him jeans.", Ron whispered.

"With a brown shirt and a cowboy hat!", Hermione added.

The others were listening too now.

"Or with a bow tie!", Colin said quickly.

They were all snickering. Fortunately Snape didn't notice.

"Or in a police uniform!", Harry said.

"No no no! A fire brigade uniform, with a helmet!", Ginny giggled.

"Snape with helmet hair! What an improvement!", Colin laughed as quiet as he could.

"Or Snape as a garbage man!", Neville said excited.

The five other kids immediately stopped snickering.

"Gross, Neville!", Hermione said shocked.

"Yes! That's just sick!", Harry whispered.

"Disgusting!", Ron added.

Shocked by the image of Snape as a dirty garbage man, the kids stopped their little game and walked on behind Snape without saying another word to eachother. 

After walking for about an hour, they finally reached the bus station. It was getting dark outside, but the station was still crowded with muggles. There was a lot of music coming from the corners. All sorts of entertainers were trying to raise money. A group of young musicians were playing old muggle music. A mime was trapped in an invisible box. (Hermione had to assure Neville the man wasn't _really_ stuck in a box, because he was on the verge of breaking down into tears again.) Ginny almost got separated from the group when she saw a man selling ice creams, but Ron had been able to stop her from walking toward the little stall. And in another corner of the room was what appeared to be an old Indian shaman playing a flute and enchanting a snake. The snake just lay in his basket, however. Harry looked at the animal with large eyes, but Snape, who didn't want Harry to show of with his parseltongue again, pulled Harry away with him.

There were some empty banks near the mime and Snape let the teens sit down. 

"I'm going to ask for some information on the busses. In the meanwhile, you'll all stay here, unless you want to get expelled. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded and Snape sped of toward the info desk. 

"I don't get it…", Hermione whispered "Where are we taking a bus _to_? Are we going to Hogwarts by bus? And why are we taking a muggle bus?"

"Yea! I once took the Knight Bus! We should be able to take it too!", Harry added.

"Or why not use Floo powder? There must be a dozen of wizards nearby that wouldn't mind letting us take it!", Ron said.

Colin took out the camera again and started filming. With a deeper voice then he usually spoke with, he started talking to the camera.

"We are caught in a muggle bus station. After missing our portkey, we were forced to find another way of transportation. Professor Snape had guided us here and is now asking for information. The reason why we couldn't just take the Knight Bus or use Floo Powder is still unclear. Ron, Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, the boy who lived, are discussing the matter."

Colin zoomed in on the trio, who was looking disturbed at Colin.

"Colin, what the hell are you doing?", Ron asked annoyed. 

"Filming, what does it look like? Now, could you please ignore me and continue with your conversation? Just act as if I'm not here!"

"We always do. But why are you filming us?", Hermione asked. "Why did you wait for us anyways?"

Colin nervously looked around, seeing if Snape was still at the info desk, which he was. Then he looked at Ginny, who nodded a bit unsure.

"Well, it's kind of a funny story…", he started, rather unsure at the look of Harry an his loyal sidekicks look mad. "It were actually Fred and George who set us up to do this…"

"Us?", Hermione repeated.

"Colin and I", Ginny suddenly said. "Fred and George wanted us to pull a prank."

"A prank?", Ron asked.

"Yes.", Colin went on. "Fred and George asked us if we could help them by delaying the portkey."

"Why?", Harry asked confused.

"To film everything McGonagoll and Snape would do and say ofcourse! That was what Fred and George asked us to do! They wanted to see how the teachers would react if some students were late. And then they would have brought out the video amongst the students, in the hopes of making them laugh (and earning some money) and I'm sure it will! You should have seen McGonagoll's face when you guys wouldn't turn up. I have never ever seen her turn so purple! And Snape's reaction… Hilarious! When McGonagoll orders him to…"

"Hold it!", Harry said upset. "So Ginny didn't want the ice cream?!"

"That's silly.", Ginny laughed. "Ofcourse I wanted the ice cream! Ice cream's the best food in the world, but that's not of importance here. I just tried to stall time while Colin would tape the teachers. I didn't know they would actually leave without us!"

Hermione looked really pissed off. She was so mad she couldn't say a word at all.

"I'll tell mum about this!", Ron said shocked. "You truly are your brothers' sister! Fred and George must be extremely proud!"

"They will be when they see this video!", Colin interrupted. "Ron, when you're insulting Snape and he is standing right behind you, that's just bloody brilliant! It's worth an oscar!"

"A what?", Ron asked.

"Never mind…", Colin sighed.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were really mad at both Ginny and Colin. Neville was still very depressed and looked as if his toad had just died (which I assure you, it hadn't). 

When Snape returned, he could feel the tense atmosphere. His news wouldn't make it any better.

"The next bus to London leaves in an hour.", he said coolly. "But we've got a little problem…"

The kids looked disturbed when they heard there was yet _another_ problem. 

"Since no one foresaw mister Creevey would stay behind too, we're a few pounds short…"

"You mean we can't pay?!", Hermione asked shocked.

"A brilliant observation, as always, miss Granger.", Snape responded ironically. 

"Simple!", Ron shouted still feeling mad at Colin. "We'll just leave Colin and come back for him in… I don't know… Let's say… two weeks?"

"Weeks?", Colin repeated nervously.

"Oh I meant months."

Colin gulped.

"As appealing as that may sound, mister Weasley, every single one of you has to get back to Hogwarts under my supervision. And even though I wouldn't mind leaving Colin behind, I know headmaster Dumbledore would."

Ron sighed a bit disappointed.

"Well, I still got half a pound!", Harry interrupted.

Hermione started looking in her bag.

"I should have a couple of pence…"

"Me too!", Neville said.

They gathered all the money they had. It was exactly one pound.

"It's still not enough.", Snape said disturbed.

"Well atleast it's something!", Hermione snapped back. "You don't seem to come up with any other idea!"

Snape didn't respond. Hermione was right, after all. Harry looked around, and he was getting an idea.

"Maybe we could earn some money too…", he murmered. 

"What do you mean?", Hermione asked.

"Well… Like them!", Harry said pointing at the other performers. 

"O no, I'm not singing!", Ron quickly said.

"Nonsense. No one is going to sing!", Snape hissed. "We're not going to beg for money!"

"Well, what do you suggest then?", Harry asked Snape, looking firmly at him.

Snape couldn't think of anything else. But he wasn't going to beg for money!

"Very well…", he sighed. "You lead this mission then."

Harry smiled weakly and turned to the other Gryffindors.

"Time for some action."

**__**

Ok, that's it for this part. I've already finished the next part as well, but I still have to type it in. I will as soon as I get ten reviews! So, just click the grey button below, because that's what it's for! ;) 

Wondering what will happen in the next part? Well, they will have to earn their money ofcourse! And after that, they'll get on the bus. What will they do to keep themselves from getting bored? It's gonna be a lot of fun, so watch out for even more hilarious scenes! 


	2. Let's make money!

  
  
  
** Well, first of all I would like to thank everyone for reviewing! But I'm not gonna let y'all wait longer! So here's the second part! **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, sir… Could you borrow me your snake for a second?"   
The Indian shaman looked at Harry as if he were insane, and then started to laugh loudly.   
"Silly boy!", he laughed. "Of course not! What would you want to do with my snake?"   
"Well…", Harry was improvising. "I've got a snake too, you know. His name is… Sissel! And I sometimes do some tricks with him… At home! And eeuhm… Well, I was wondering if I could borrow yours for a second."   
"Why would you want to borrow a snake?", the Indian shaman asked sceptically.   
"Oh!", Harry quickly said. "I just want to do some tricks with him to earn money for the bus!"   
The Indian shaman looked a bit angrily at Harry and then ignored him.   
"Oh please sir! It would only take a minute before I'ld gathered the money?"   
"A minute?!", the Indian shaman repeated insulted. "My deer boy, I'ld be surprised if you'ld even manage to gather three pence in a minute, let alone enough money to pay for the bus! I would eat my turban if you could!"   
The man pointed at his turban. Harry didn't like it. Turbans always reminded him of Voldemort.   
"Then you'll let me?", Harry asked cautiously.   
"Yeah! I'll let you!", the Indian shaman grinned devishly. "I'm suddenly in the mood for a good laugh!"   
  
Ron and Hermione were having more luck. They had settled in a corner of the station and were pulling coins from behind children's ears, getting bunnies out of people's hats and they tried to make the gloves of and old woman disappear and reappear. Ron wasn't able to make them reappear, but fortunately, Hermione could, to the woman's great relief. The passers-by all kept looking and threw coins in the hat Ginny was walking around with.   
  
In the meanwhile, Snape had trapped Neville in an actual invisible box next to the real mime. The sight of Neville was absolutely hilarious and Snape grinned diabolically. Colin was trying to convince Snape to release Neville out of the box (for they had agreed that Neville would only be stuck in there for three minutes and it were twelve already). But Snape just responded coolly that Neville was being a great help, for the very first time in his life, and he didn't feel like robbing him from his moment of glory. It was quite true actually, because Neville's act managed to raise a fair amount of money.   
  
Harry opened the basket the snake was in.   
"What do you think you're doing?", the shaman asked shocked.   
"You don't honestly think I'm going to play the flute, now do you?", Harry laughed at the man.   
The man looked annoyed.   
"Rise!", Harry whispered to the snake, that immediately rose out of the basket. The snake wasn't even a meter long.   
Some people even stopped to look at the snake, but stayed at a distance.   
"Climb on!", Harry ordered the snake quietly, while putting his arm out.   
The snake did. People around held their breaths, including the Indian shaman.   
"Ladies and gentlemen!", Harry started with the snake curled around his neck. "For my very first act, I'll need a volunteer. I assure you: this snake is as safe as can be!"   
"That's not true!", the shaman whispered in Harry's ear. "He's poisonous! He can't kill, but it hurts a lot!"   
Harry ignored him. A soldier stepped forward. Some of his friends, also in an army uniform, were standing behind him.   
"I'll volunteer!", he said in a loud mocking voice. "I've seen this snake every week! It has never done more then curled up in his basket!"   
The other soldiers laughed loudly. The other people standing around them were laughing too. They didn't seem to believe that Harry could make the snake do anything.   
"Would you mind if this little snake crawled on your head?", Harry asked the soldier seriously.   
The soldier and his comrades immediately stopped laughing.   
"Are you nuts?", the soldier gasped.   
"Are you scared?", Harry replied.   
The man tried to act cool.   
"Of course not! I get you can't do it!"   
"Wanna bet I can?"   
"Five pounds.", the soldier said roughly.   
"Ten.", Harry said even rougher.   
"Ok then! I'm right anyways! Do you even have that much money?"   
"I don't need it!", Harry replied coolly. He turned to the audience again. "Deer audience. This fellow here is trained in combat fighting and camouflage. Now, he isn't going to fight this snake. In fact, this snake is going to camouflage his head, just like a helmet would!"   
People looked sceptical at Harry and the young soldier, but they were at least paying attention now.   
  
"Common professor Snape! Make the box disappear!", Colin urged.   
"Just a couple of seconds…", Snape sighed, clearly enjoying himself.   
"You said that 20 minutes ago!", Colin uttered.   
People loved Neville's performance though.   
"Wow! It's so emotional!", a woman said.   
"Yes! It must be some new style, avant-garde miming or something!", another woman replied.   
"I would almost say he's actually trapped in a box!", a man laughed.   
Money was being thrown in front of Neville.   
"Professor! People are gonna suspect something!", Colin sighed desperately.   
"Ah common mister Creevey. Muggles aren't that clever!", Snape answered coldly.   
"But I'm from a muggle family, professor!", Colin squealed.   
"My point exactly!"   
Colin looked really mad at him.   
"Alright then…", Snape sighed and the next moment, Neville fell on the ground, crying.   
All people were loudly clapping their hands.   
"Bravo!"   
"Encore!"   
When Neville looked up, he was very surprised to see the people applauding. He made a little bow and got very red in the cheeks. The other, real, mime suddenly came up to him.   
"Well done, young colleague! That was amazing! Where have you learned that? You should give me a few hints!"   
"Longbottom!"   
It was Snape. He marched through the crowd, with an annoyed Colin behind him. He pulled Neville away from the mime and they walked on while Colin quickly picked up all the money from the floor.   
When Hermione and Ron saw Snape coming, they quickly ended their little show.   
"Here you go Madam!", Ron said politely while giving the lady her watch back. "I wouldn't keep it for myself!"   
Hermione and Ron smiled widely.   
"Well, that was it for our show!", Hermione said cheerfully to the audience. "We hope you enjoyed it! If you…"   
"Miss Granger!", Snape hissed.   
"Right…", Hermione sighed. "Anyways, we're in a hurry and… Well… You were a great crowd but… Gotta go!"   
Hermione, Ron and Ginny quickly walked to Snape, Colin and Neville, who was still crying.   
The soldier was giving Harry his ten pounds when Harry saw them all coming. Ron was gesturing they had to leave.   
"Well, this was my first and finale act! I'm going now! Bye!", Harry quickly said.   
"Hey! What about the snake?!", the soldier said pointing at his head, where the snake was wrapped around like a turban.   
"Oh right… Sorry.", Harry blushed.   
Harry let the snake crawl back around his arms and put it back in the basket.   
"Thank you!", Harry whispered to the snake.   
"Sssssssssee you!", Harry heard the snake hiss.   
Harry sped off towards the others, waving with the ten-pound bill in his hand. The people around them were clapping and the Indian shaman was left completely amazed.   
"Bye!", the shaman yelled when Harry could barely see him anymore.   
"How much have we got?", Harry asked the others.   
Colin threw the money from Neville's performance in Ginny's hat too.   
"It's over thirty pounds!", Colin smiled happily.   
"It's over forty!", Hermione quickly corrected him.   
"I'll go get the tickets.", Snape said, pulling the ten-pound bill out of Harry's hand.   
"But professor, what should we do with the rest of the money?", Ron asked.   
"Oh! I know! Can we buy ice creams with it?", Ginny answered suggested.   
"No!", Snape quickly responded.   
"Why not?", Ginny asked pouting.   
"No ice creams!", Snape said clearly.   
"But you can have one too!", Ginny tried smiling.   
"I don't want no ice cream!", Snape snapped. "And you're not getting one either!"   
"Ice creams are really delicious!", Ginny went on. "You'll love it!"   
"I know what ice creams taste like! Little annoying brat! We're not buying ice creams! Now get it out of your head! And I don't love ice creams!"   
"But you like it, right?", Ginny asked cheerfully.   
If Snape ever looked as if he were going to explode, he definitely did at that moment.   
"Allright!", he cried angrily. "Go buy yourself that bloody ice cream! All of you!"   
The Gryffindors didn't wait for Snape to change his mind and quickly sped of to the ice cream stall. They bought their ice creams and ate them quietly on a bench.   
"Ginny!", Ron cried out shocked when Ginny came to sit with the five others. "Why did you buy two ice creams? Are you trying to break a record or something?!"   
"O no!", Ginny answered smiling. "The second one is for professor Snape! He likes ice creams."   
Ron sighed deeply and turned to Harry and the others.   
"My sister's the village idiot…"   
When Snape returned, he must have thought the same thing, and he was seriously thinking about throwing the ice cream away. But he didn't. There were no trashcans nearby.   
When they had finished their ice creams, they left the bus station to look for the bus they had to take.   
"Neville, wipe that ice cream of your chin! You look like a moron!", Ron said annoyed when he noticed Neville's chin was brown with chocolate ice cream.   
Neville quickly did.   
"Sorry…", he apologised embarrassed.   
The bus had already arrived. There was a short queue of people waiting to get in. A very old man was paying the bus driver, but he didn't seem to pay correctly.   
"How much is that?", the old man asked very slowly with a trembling voice.   
"You still need to pay me one pound thirty!", the bus driver replied annoyed.   
"Alright then… In my days it cost only…"   
"Will you get on with it old man? We haven't got all day!", the bus driver interrupted him annoyed.   
By the time the old man had paid, the bus was already running late. A woman standing in front of Colin asked if the bus would also stop in Glasgow.   
"No of course not!", the bus driver said angrily. "That would be a detour of about three hours!"   
The woman quickly stepped out of the bus and Colin handed over the seven tickets to the driver.   
"Very well…", the man sighed annoyed.   
"When will we arrive in London?", Harry asked carefully.   
"Tomorrow afternoon.", the bus driver replied without even looking at Harry.   
They walked till the back of the bus and sat down on the last two rows with their bags next to them.   
An old woman stepped in the bus.   
"Is this one going to London?", she smiled sweetly.   
"Yes! Can't you even read the bloody sign?!", the bus driver yelled at her.   
Harry and the others were looking shocked.   
"Jeez! That man really hates his job!", Hermione said to Harry, Ron and Ginny, who were sitting on the last row with her.   
Snape turned around.   
"Are you talking about me?", he asked.   
"No!", Hermione quickly said. "About the bus driver!"   
"Oh.", Snape sighed shortly and turned around again.   
The bus finally left at 9.00 pm. Although it was pitch-black outside, none of them really felt like sleeping…   
  
  
** Ok, so I read none of you can wait till part three comes out! Well, it will come out next week, if not sooner! I'm guessing there will be four, five or even six parts in total.   
I must also say that the ideas that you guys put in the reviews were great! They were so funny! I didn't use them though, because, well, they were _your_ ideas, and not mine! ;)   
Mykerinos- Ok, so you wanted to know if Snape will do something humiliating? Well, as you could see, he didn't in the second chapter! But who knows what the future holds for him... *grins diabolically* (Well, I know, but I'm not going to tell ya! Hahahaha! Anyways, I will try to keep Snape in character, as well as the Gryffindors! That's a promise, and if I break it... Well, stop reviewing then! ;)   
Olive- You wanted Snape to belly dance. Ok, I really want to see Snape belly dance too! lol... But he wouldn't be in character then... And then Mykerinos would be mad... No belly dancing for Snape in this fic, unfortunately! ;)   
Prophetess of Hearts- Snape in a toto? I could make him belly dance in a toto, but once again, I think it would be too hilarious! lol.   
venus4280- A more insulting Snape? Hm... I think I can do that! ;) Although I do just love him when he's a plain sadist, he doesn't have to insult them. But I imagine it would be funny! :)   
Tidmag and Gen Raid- Ok, extending the snake scene is impossible. Well, it is possible, but I'm not going to do it. bummer for you guys! ;) What type of ice cream Snape had? Eeuhm... Well, Ginny bought it, so I think she bought him... Let's see... Euh, Vanilla and Chocolate? Yeah, she bought him Vanilla and Chocolate! ;) Lick, bite or suck? Ok, I think that question is a bit disgusting! (Iew!) (I love Sevy, but I'm not gonna answer that! ;) Why does it take that long to get to the stop? You mean walking an hour? Well, they're not going to a stop, they're going to the bus station. Which is a bit further away, I guess. And I must inform you that I don't know anything about Edinburgh or anything, nor do I live in the UK. I'm from Belgium. I make a lot of things up! ;)   
Oh, and the next chapter will be up really soon! That's a promise! :) Just keep on reviewing if you like it! :) **


	3. Busses are Boring

**Once again, thanks for the positive reviews! And as you could guess, here's the next part! It took me longer then expected because I was waiting for my new computer to arrive! Yeay, I got a new one, and if I may say so, it's the cutest computer that anyone ever had! But enough about my new, cuddly cute computer…  
  
O yea, for those of you that send me reviews for the previous two chapters, check out the end of chapter two, because I replied to some of them there!  
  
Enjoy the third chapter! :)**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Neville took a little box out of his bag.  
"What's that?", Colin asked next to him.  
Neville opened the box and showed Colin.  
"It's a com-pu-ter game.", Neville said clearly, over-pronouncing every syllable. "The shopkeeper explained to me that you have to make lines with different-shaped cubes and stuff."  
"Oh, you bought a tetris game then?", Colin replied quickly.  
"Hey! How do you know that?", Neville asked amazed.  
"Well, the game's a classic!", Colin said excited. "It's very addictive."  
Suddenly Hermione hung over Neville's chair.  
"What did you buy Neville?", she asked bossy.  
"He bought a computer game!", Colin answered.  
"Neville!", Hermione shouted. "Don't you remember that electronic machines don't work in Hogwarts? It's practically useless! If you would have read "Hogwarts: a history", you would have remembered! Honestly, don't you know anything?"  
Neville got very red.  
"I must have forgotten it…", Neville said shyly.  
Hermione sighed deeply and dropped herself back on her bench.  
"Well, it's not such a shame.", Colin tried to cheer Neville up. "You can still play the game here! Let me show you!"  
Colin showed Neville how the game was played and after watching Colin make about a hundred lines, Neville tried too, but he was as bad at it as he was at everything else.  
"Common Neville!", Colin said after a couple of minutes. "I'm sure you can make it to five lines! Just try again!"  
In the back, Harry sat next to the window. Ginny was on the other window, with Hermione next to her.  
"Seven… Eight…", Ginny counted slowly, looking out the window.  
"Six… Blue one… Black one… Seven…", Harry was counting on his side.  
"What are you two doing?", Ron asked annoyed.  
"Counting red cars!", Ginny answered cheerfully. "Nine!"  
"Ginny, it's unfair! I can only count parked cars on my… Eight! Side. You can also count the cars coming from the other direction!", Harry said upset.  
"Ten, eleven!"  
The bus was driving over some cascades now and the bus shook so hard Hermione's voice trembled.  
"Ron, are you feeling all right? I haven't seen you this pale ever since you broke your leg in our third year!"  
Ron groaned and sat a bit forward, with his arms against his stomach.  
"Please, don't make me talk… I feel so sick…"  
"Ron, are you more often bus sick or car sick?"  
He shook his head.  
"But then again, you've probably never taken the bus before, have you?"  
Hermione didn't wait for Ron to reply and immediately tapped professor Snape on the shoulder.  
"What is it now, miss Granger?", he grunted.  
"Ron's bus sick, sir!"  
"Tell him I feel sorry.", Snape replied sarcastically.  
"But professor! Can't you do something?"  
"Like what? Wave my wand and make Ron's boo boo disappear?"  
"Eeuhm… Yes! As long as it works, it's fine!"  
Snape sighed.  
"As you may or may not know miss Granger, stomach ache can't be helped by wand-waving alone. It can be helped by potions making, and I do not mark any cauldrons in here!"  
"We can't just do nothing till we arrive in London tomorrow afternoon!", Hermione said desperate. "You can't just do nothing! You're a Hogwarts professor!"  
"Yes, but it's not my fault we're on this bus!", he snapped.  
"It's not Ron's fault either!", Hermione snapped back.  
"Well, whose fault is it then, miss Granger?"  
"Twenty five!", Ginny suddenly screamed excited, making the entire bus look to see what was going on.  
"Miss Weasley!", Snape hissed angrily. "Be quiet, will you? We don't want to draw the muggles' attention, now do we?"  
Ginny blushed and sat down quietly in her corner of the bus. She continued counting, but only on her fingers.  
"Well, it's not Ron's fault, but Ginny's and Colin's!", Hermione continued quietly. "You should help Ron!"  
"Colin's fault?", Snape asked confused. "I thought he was just waiting for Potter!"  
Hermione shut her mouth. Telling Snape about Colin's plan wasn't going to help anyone.  
"Never mind.", Hermione sighed and she turned back to Ron. "Ron, I'm going to ask the bus driver for an aspirine."  
Without waiting for Ron to respond to that, Hermione stood up and walked down the bus isle. Suddenly the bus driver slowed down so hard, Hermione would have flown out of the front window if she hadn't held on tightly to the chairs.  
"Excuse me sir.", Hermione started politely. "Have you got an aspirin or something else against bus illness?"  
"Are you sick?", the bus driver asked loudly and sounding angry again.  
"Eeuhm, no, not me, but my friend. Have you got anything?"  
"Of course not! I'm a bus driver, not a doctor!", he told her brutally. "If he vomits, you'll clean the mess!"  
Hermione looked shocked because of the way he spoke to her and she returned to her seat without saying another word to the man.  
"Sorry Ron, he didn't have anything. Please don't vomit."  
"I can't promise anything…", Ron said dryly, still looking greenish.  
"Ginny, I'm not playing anymore! I just can't win this game! All the cars are on your side of the road!", Harry said.  
"Aw… But Harry!"  
"No!", Harry quickly said. "Not with me! Find someone else!"  
Ginny sighed disappointed, but then quickly turned to Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry.  
"Hermione, do you…"  
"No! I'm not counting cars! I haven't done that ever since I were five and I'm not going to start again now!"  
Ginny then turned to Ron, who was sitting next to her.  
"Ron, will you…"  
"Ginny, he's ill!", Harry interrupted her. "He can't play games now!"  
"Aw… But Ron!", Ginny urged while pulling Ron's sleeve and shaking him a bit. Suddenly Ron rose up and walked down the isle, his hand against his mouth.  
"STOP THE BUS!!!", Harry and Hermione immediately shouted.  
The bus driver immediately put his foot on the brakes and opened the door. Ron jumped outside and vomited there.  
Harry and Hermione quickly ran after him and Snape stood up as well, against his will though.  
"Are you ok, Ron?", Hermione asked carefully.  
"Better.", Ron replied miserably. "At least the ice cream is no longer bothering me…"  
Hermione and Harry sighed relieved when Ron smiled weakly at them.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor!"  
The kids turned around and saw Snape coming out of the bus.  
"But professor Snape! It's not Ron's fault!", Harry said upset.  
"We're trying to keep a low profile here! At least I am!", Snape said angrily. "So far all you've done has drawn the attention of the muggles!"  
The bus driver came outside as well now.  
"Are you planning on staying outside or what? I'm leaving again!", the mad bus driver roared.  
"No, we're coming.", Snape said coldly.  
"If this happens again, he'll have to get of the bus!", the bus driver added.  
"Yes, and he will then too…", Snape said looking diabolically at Ron, who gulped.  
They quickly got on the bus again and retook their seats.  
"Are you alright, Ron?", Ginny asked carefully when the bus was driving again.  
"This is all your fault!", Ron began again. "With your bloody games and your bloody ice creams!"  
"I'm sorry…", Ginny quietly apologised.  
"You should be!", Ron went on. "At times like these I wish I would get adopted!"  
"I wish that all the time…", Harry sighed dreaming.  
Everybody looked weirdly at Harry, who didn't notice a thing.  
"Well, the important thing is that Ron's not feeling sick anymore!", Hermione tried to raise everybody's spirits. "And it's getting late. We should try to get some sleep."  
"I'm with you on that one!", Colin said turning around. "How about you, Neville?"  
"I still want to play a bit longer…", Neville said calmly, not looking up from his Tetris game. "I once already mad seven lines!"  
"Well done, Neville.", Harry congratulated him laughing.  
"Yes, you're breaking records here!", Ginny joked.  
Neville didn't hear it though, he was too caught up in his game.  
Colin rolled up his jacket and put it against the window so he could use it as a pillow. Harry, who was sitting behind Colin did the same thing. Hermione just sat up straight, her chin against her chest and her eyes closed. Ron and Ginny were shoulder to shoulder and tried to get some sleep too. Snape looked uninterested at the bunch of students grouping together to catch their night rest. He turned around again and continued watching outside. On the other side of the isle, next to him, Neville kept on playing. The lights in the bus went out and it got very quiet. They drove on for hours. Colin had been right, the game was very addictive, because Neville didn't stop until he got ninety lines, which took him hours.  
"Eeuhm, professor, aren't you going to get some sleep too?", Neville yawned tired.  
Snape looked at Neville as if he were insane.  
"And give you brats the chance to go into mischief? Of course not!"  
"You're not going to sleep then?", Neville gazed amazed. "But we'll be sleeping too! We can't do anything wrong if we're asleep, now can we?"  
"I can't be sure of that.", Snape said coldly. "Now sleep!"  
Neville wasn't going to argue with him and lay back and closed his eyes. Snape sniffed annoyed and kept looking outside.  
It was still very dark outside when everyone suddenly got yelled awake.  
"Oy bro's! Us seats are taken!"  
Harry opened his eyes and saw a tall, mean-looking brown-haired boy standing in the isle, just a couple of meters before them.  
"What's this all about?", Hermione whispered in a yawn.  
The large boy stepped closer, followed by two younger brothers who were about the same age as Harry and the gang.  
"Y'all are sittin' on us seats!", the oldest said with a loud voice.  
Harry and the others gulped.? The boy looked very strong and tough. He had chains on his pants and a piercing through his eyebrow. He wore a cap of Manchester United on his head, where his hair wasn't even two millimetre long. His eyes were very vivid, compared to the now sleepy eyes of Harry and the gang.  
There fell a scared silence amongst the Gryffindors.  
"Y'all must be newbies!", the boy suddenly laughed cheerfull and he sat himself down in the middle of the last row, right between Ron and Hermione. The younger brothers sat down before Colin and Neville, who were still looking at them in horror.  
"I'm Dan! And these other two lads with me are my younger brothers Virgil and Marc."  
Dan started shaking everybody's hands. Except for Snape's. Snape wasn't even looking, but Harry noticed he was listening attentively. All the Gryffindors were confused as they introduced themselves.  
"Excuse me, but what time is it?", Harry asked sleepy.  
"Why! It's four in the morning!", Dan said actively. "We're in Manchester here. Me mum lives here. Me dad lives in Cambridge. That's where we're going! Where do y'all need to be?"  
"London.", Hermione replied. "Why do they live so far away from eachother?"  
"Oh, they're divorced since three years or so. We've been taking this bus each week ever since."  
"I see…", Hermione yawned.  
"Well, it's late! Or early! Better get some sleep!", Dan said and he immediately closed his eyes and fell asleep, snoring. His brothers also turned back around and closed their eyes. The teens all looked amazed at each other. Weird Manchesters… They all tried to catch some more sleep again.  
Snape wasn't happy with the Manchesters. So much for the low profile, he thought. At least they would only be travelling along till Cambridge.  
Snape was getting tired too, though… In his Death Eater days he had barely needed sleep, but living in Hogwarts had spoiled him and he had gotten used to it. He got startled when Neville's computer game suddenly slid of Neville's legs and fell on the floor in the middle of the isle. Snape picked it up and wanted to put it back.  
He hesitated though. He cautiously looked around. Everybody was sleeping.  
"Just one game!", Snape told himself and he started playing.  
  
  
  
  
**  
Want more? Don't worry, it's coming!!! Let's just say I want… Hm… Forty reviews? Hehe. Yea, I know, I'm getting addicted to reviews! Lol. No, ok, I'll put it up as soon as I've finished typing it! (I've already written the next two chapters, and I'm still writing the other chapters while I'm in the bus.) And if I get forty reviews by then, I'll tell y'all a secret about the story! (Because, yes, there is a plot! And if you look hard, you may discover what it is already! *grins*) Oh, and in the fifth chapter, someone we all know will join the party, but I'm not saying who it is! *blink* Just guess in the review! ;)  
  
Till next time, take care! (And keep reviewing! Lol)**


	4. Good morning and the sleeping beauty

Ginny was the first to awake the next morning. It was getting light outside. Ron was still sleeping. She stretched her arms, which hurt a bit because of the same small position she had slept in all night. She looked outside. It was foggy over the highway and there were a lot of cars on it already. She hear Neville's snoring stop and he was murmuring something.

"No… professor… I'm not drinking it… No!", he said unclear. 

Suddenly he rose up from his chair, his eyes wide open.

"Nightmare?", Ginny whispered.

Neville turned to her and nodded. Then Neville suddenly noticed his computer game was gone. He looked suspiciously at Colin, who was till sleeping. Then he looked at Snape. Neville was amazed. Ginny saw his reaction, got up and looked at Snape too. Ginny smiled widely.

"He's sleeping!", Neville said shocked. "With my computer game!"

Ginny couldn't help snickering. The way her cold potions professor looked while he slept was hilarious. He had his arms crossed with his hands against his shoulders and he held on to the computer game só tightly Neville could never get it without waking him.

But what was funniest was the way he pouted and frowned his head at the same time.

"But I want to play!", Neville whined quietly against Ginny.

"Ah common…", Ginny tried to comfort him. "You don't want to get addicted, now do you?"

Ron awoke too. He yawned loudly.

"Morning Ron.", Ginny said quietly. "Look here!"

Ron looked at Snape and couldn't help his grinning.

"Looks like you've lost your computer game!", Ron said to Neville.

Ron woke up Harry and Hermione and pointed at Snape. They were laughing too now.

"He looks so funny!", Hermione giggled.

"If he weren't Snape, I'ld say he looks cute!", Ginny said, also giggling.

The boys immediately stopped laughing and looked wide-eyed at the girls.

"Well, she's right!", Hermione quickly said.

Ginny giggled again. The Manchester, Dan, woke up too.

"Good morning!", he said loudly.

"ST!", all the gryffindors (except for Colin who was still sleeping) hissed.

"You'll wake him!", Harry said in a whisper.

"Who?", Dan asked quietly.

"Snape!", Ron pointed.

"He's with you?", Dan asked shocked. "I didn't know! I saw him yesterday and thought he was just sitting there. I didn't know! Who is he?"

"He is our teacher po…", Harry quickly said but stopped. "Sciences. He teaches sciences."

"That's boring.", Dan yawned.

"Yea…", Ron agreed. "It is."

Dan quietly stood up and walked to his brothers and shook them.

"Wake up y'all! It's morning."

Vergil and Marc yawned and rubbed their eyes. 

"And be quiet! That guy is their teach.", Dan added.

Vergil and Marc nodded and kept quiet.

The bus drove on for an hour. Ginny and Hermione were constantly looking at Snape and giggling. The boys didn't understand and tried to ignore them. Colin finally woke up.

When he looked around he saw he was the last to awake.

"O no!", he sighed immediately.

"What's wrong?", Neville asked.

"I wanted to film all of you while sleeping!", Colin sighed disappointed.

"Colin!", Ron hissed. "Get it out of your head! You're not filming us for other people's entertainment!"

"Not us, but he could film Snape…", Hermione interrupted smiling.

Colin quickly looked and saw Snape sleeping. A huge smile appeared on his face and he quickly got his camera. 

"It's 9.00 am…", Colin whispered deeply. "All the Gryffindors are awake, as well as our new friends, Marc, Vergil and Dan."

He filmed the trio, who all waved and smiled.

"Our biggest surprise yet came when our potions teacher…"

"Potions?", Dan interrupted confused.

"Sciences!", Harry quickly corrected him. "We make a lot of potions in class!"

Dan sighed and looked out of the window again. Harry quickly gave Colin and the camera a mad look. Colin ignored Harry (something he had never done before) and kept on filming.

"We have found our least beloved professor, Snape, sleeping… And it's already 9.00 am! We will not wake him because we can't foresee if he's got a bad morning mood…"

"He's always in an awful mood! It can't get much worse!", Neville said to Colin and the camera.

"Fantastic Neville!", Colin said. "This is pure reality! They'll definitely see it! How do you feel now that Snape has your computer game?"

"I feel pissed!", Neville answered angrily. "I want it back! He had no right to steal it!"

"Are you calling him a thief, Neville?", Colin asked.

"Yes!", Neville breezed at the camera. "I asked him if he wasn't going to sleep yesterday evening and he said no because he thought we'd take advantage of it and do something bad, but all he wanted to do was play with _my_ Tetris game!"

"Neville, do you think Snape is addicted?", Colin asked in his deepest voice.

"Yes!", Neville said loudly, almost screaming.

Harry and the others looked at Neville.

"Be quiet! You'll wake him!", Harry said.

"Yea! Let him sleep! At least he doesn't bother us then!", Ron added.

Colin turned to Harry and Ron.

"How do you guys feel about this little adventure?"

"We feel really pissed of about this shit. Now bog of Colin!", Ron said angrily, but in a quiet voice.

Colin turned to the girls, who were giggling.

"Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, the only two girls of the party, are having something that resembles a girls' talk.", Colin continued his little documentary. "Would you mind letting me in on your secrets?"

Ginny and Hermione smiled sweetly to the camera.

"It's not really a secret!", Ginny said. "But have you got Snape on camera already? You should really film him while sleeping?"

The girls giggled again.

"Ok, girls, will do!", Colin said and he turned his camera to Snape. He zoomed in and out and in again and than he went to sit in the seat right in front of Snape and Colin filmed him from every possible angle and the girls couldn't stop giggling.

"We want a copy too!", Hermione said.

"Yea! Now that we have seen Snape sleeping, he's not that scary anymore.", Ginny added.

"Yes, he looks so funny!", Hermione grinned.

"There girls, that should be enough…", Colin said while zooming in one last time on Snape while he held the camera right above Snape's head.

"Y'all know what?", Dan suddenly said. "You should send the tape to MTV or sum'thin. They got this show. On the Road or something, I believ. Y'oughta give it a try."

"Oh, can I make money then?", Colin asked interested.

"Colin!", Harry hissed. "You can't do that!"

"Oh allright…", Colin sighed.

Dan was looking at Snape.

"Why's he dressed like that?", Dan asked Ron.

"Eeuhm… He… He's kind of allergic to most clothes!", Ron quickly improvised.

"To clothes?", Dan repeated sceptically.

"You know, wool and cotton and stuff…", Ron explained a bit unsure.

"Oh…", Dan said shortly. "I guess it's possible…"

Everybody was looking outside and feeling bored. Suddenly Neville's stomach groaned loudly. 

"Sorry.", he apologised shyly.

"I'm hungry too…", Hermione admitted.

"Same here.", Harry said.

"Urgh…", Ron moaned. "Please stop talking about food! I can't eat it anyways…"

"Bus sick?", Dan asked surprised.

"Yea… Especially when I've eaten something.", Ron said.

"Oh, why didn't you tell us? Marc always has these pills with him. They help him a lot. Oy Marc! Give Ron one of your pills!"

Marc quietly did and he also gave Ron a bottle of water that was already half empty. Ron quickly swallowed the pill and drank a bit of water.

"Thanks!", he said to Dan and his brothers, who grinned.

"You should always keep one with you if you're easily bus sick.", Dan advised Ron. "Marc always does."

Marc nodded.

It was getting crowded on the highway and after ten minutes, there were traffic jams everywhere.

The bus came to a stop. The bus driver put on some loud music. Colin started filming the cars again.

"It looks like our trip will take longer than expected.", Colin said to the camera.

"I think I gotta go to the bathroom!", Ron whispered.

"Me too.", Neville said.

Dan overheard their conversation.

"Let's ask the bus driver if we can get out for a minute then!"

Dan went to the bus driver, who sounded angry, but opened the doors anyways.

"Common!", Dan shouted to Ron and Neville, who immediately stood up and ran outside with Dan. Colin filmed them as they walked between the cars to the side of the road, where they disappeared into the bushes.

They were just gone, when the cars in front of the bus slowly started moving again.

"Uh-oh…", Colin said. "Looks like they are gonna be late!"

The busdriver honked a couple of times. Harry kept his eyes on Snape. 

"He's still sleeping!", he whispered to Hermione. "All the honking will wake him up!"

The bus kept waiting, and the cars behind the bus were all honking too now. Colin was filming the cars through the back window. 

"Man, everybody is so aggressive on the road!"

The boys appeared from behind the bushes again.

"There they are!", Ginny quickly said.

Colin immediately turned his camera to film the boys running and jumping on the bus, that was driving with the doors open.

Relieved, the boys sat back on their seats. The cars had stopped honking and Snape was still asleep. The music didn't seem to disturb the sleeping professor at all.

"Wow!", Harry said.

"What?", Ron asked.

"He will sleep through anything!", Harry replied.

"Snape?", Hermione asked.

"Who else?", Harry said.

Neville looked thinking at Snape.

"What are you thinking Neville?", Colin asked, still filming the entire thing.

"Well… If Snape sleeps through anything… Perhaps I can take my game back!"

"No Neville!", Hermione immediately said, sounding a bit worried. "Don't do it! You'll wake him!"

Neville ignored Hermione, stood up from his seat and stepped in the isle. He grabbed hold of his computer game on top, which Snape still clinked to. Neville slowly, but steadily, pulled the game up. Snape was still holding it and his hand rose into the air as well. He didn't seem to notice anything though.

"Colin!", Neville hissed. "Give me the box the computer game was in!"

Colin quickly turned to Neville's bag, but tried to keep filming at the same time. He immediately found it and gave it to Neville.

Neville tried to put the box into Snape's hand and slowly pulled away his game. It was working. And Snape was still sleeping. A minute later, Neville had his game back and Snape held an empty little box near his chest.

"Well done Neville!", Harry congratulated him.

"You were just lucky!", Hermione sniffed a bit mad at Neville. "You could have woken him!"

Neville smiled proudly however and he put his computer game back on.

"Huh?", Neville said upon looking at the screen.

Colin turned his camera to Neville again.

"Is something wrong?", he asked.

"Yeah!", Neville said. "What was your high-score?"

"I believe a 112 lines… Why?", Colin asked confused.

"It's been broken!", Neville said in shock.

"What?!", Harry said amazed. "Did Snape break the record?"

"Uh-huh.", Neville replied fiercely?

"How many lines?", Ron asked interested.

"Two hundred and forty-nine."

"What?", Ginny asked surprised. "He made twice as much lines as Colin?!"

They were all very quiet.

"Lemme give it a try!", Dan said. "I always break the records of our Tetris game at home."

Neville handed over his computer game and Dan started playing. Ginny and Ron were looking along.

"You're good!", Ron said.

"Yeah, just wait till it goes faster! That's really nerve-wrecking. You gotta have good reflexes.", Dan said.

"Do you mean Snape has good reflexes?", Ginny asked laughing.

"Probably.", Dan responded.

The others were all looking outside, listening to the music.

"Oh, I'm so hungry…", Neville sighed.

"Me too.", Hermione said.

"Don't we have anything to eat with us?", Harry asked.

"Hey, you're right!", Colin said, putting his camera aside. "I bought some candy in Edinburgh!"

Colin immediately looked into his bag. Neville did the same thing.

"Hurray! I got some candy too!", Neville said delighted.

Colin and Neville shared their candy with the others. They had Mars-bars, Twix-bars, Snickers-bars, sour balls, bitter balls, chewing gum, chips, chocolates, and loads more.

All of them, except for Ron, ate some of the candy. Ginny didn't feel to great when she put a sour ball in her mouth.

"Yuk! It hurts!", she whined. "This is not at all like the sour balls from Hogsmeade!"

She quickly spit the sour ball in one of the plastic bags hanging on the chairs.

Harry was eating some chips. The bag cracked, and so did the chips. They all listened to the music while the bus drove on and Snape slept on. Half an hour later, Dan quit playing the Tetris game and sighed disappointed.

"No luck?", Neville asked while still chewing on what must have been his third Twix-bar. 

"A hundred seventy and four lines! I barely get close to beating him!"

Ginny and Hermione were giggling.

"What now?", Ron asked annoyed.

"Nothing.", Hermione blushed. "I would have never guessed Snape was also a… 'game wizard'."

Hermione and Ginny burst out into laughter.

Ron tried to ignore them again.

It was almost 11.00 am when Dan suddenly jumped up from his seat.

"Yeah!", he roared loudly.

"What? What?", Harry asked surprised.

"That song! Listen to that song! It's the best!"

Harry and the others listened carefully. None of them knew the song. After all, they were just wizards…

"It's rock DJ! Robbie Williams!", Dan said cheerfully when he saw their puzzled faces. He looked at the gryffindors as if they were aliens. "Jeez… Have y'all never heard of Robbie? Are y'all even from Britain? Don't you remember the video? When he's stripping? And the girls roller skating?"

"O yea!", Hermione suddenly said, obviously lying.

"Yeah! I remember it too now!", Ron went on, lying as well.

"Thank heavens! I thought I were in a sick parallel universe for a second!"

Dan sang along with the music. Once again, people in the bus looked to see what was going on.

"I don't wanna rock, rock DJ! Cause you're making me feel so nice… When's it gonna stop, stop DJ? Cause you're keeping me up all night!"

The boys felt so embarrassed they hid behind the chairs. The girls, however, were clapping their hands and loudly 'woo-hoo'-ing. They seemed to love Dan's performance, and didn't seem to notice that their loud noise could wake up Snape. Dan enjoyed the girls' attention as well. So much so in fact, that he started stripping too.

"O no!", Ron quickly panicked while putting his hand before Ginny's eyes, preventing her from seeing Dan take his shirt off.

"Ah common Ron!", Hermione teased him. "Where else is she gonna learn all about it? Hogwarts?"

Ron looked mad at her. Dan continued his little show. Two old women in the front row had turned around and were clapping too, smiling widely.

Suddenly the music stopped. The mad bus driver had seen what was going on and had put of the radio.

"Oh no…", Hermione sighed disappointed.

Dan sighed too and put his shirt back on. The other boys seemed glad however. 

It got very quiet now. No one said a word, no cars were honking and the music was off.

Suddenly, professor Snape awoke. He immediately realised where he was and sat back in his normal way. Then he noticed the box he had in his hand, and he felt rather awkward.

"Good morning, professor!", Ginny smiled, sitting right behind him.

"What time is it?", he asked disturbed when he saw everyone was awake.

"It's already over 11, so it's not really morning, is it Ginny?", Hermione corrected her.

Snape would have sunk through the floor of the bus, if he had been possible.

"Do you want some breakfast?", Ginny asked, holding the candy bars in chips in her hands.

"Breakfast? I'd call it lunch.", Hermione corrected Ginny again. "I strongly suggest the twix bars professor, they are delicious!"

"Well, not really as delicious as ice-cream… But it's really nice!", Ginny smiled.

Snape couldn't remember feeling more embarrassed before in his life. Why were they so god-damn nice to him?

"No thank you.", he said coldly and he tried to ignore them.

"Can I have my box back, professor?", Neville asked shyly.

Snape got very red, noticed he held a box instead of a computer game, and he quickly gave it back.

"It fell…", Snape murmured quietly.

"It's ok.", Neville smiled.

What kind of horrible day was this, Snape thought in himself. Neville actually smiled at him, Ginny and Hermione were constantly giggling behind his back. They didn't seem to be afraid of him anymore! This just couldn't get any worse.

Could it?

Hehehe… It CAN get worse for poor old Snapey-Pooh, believe me! Hehehe… I got it all written down… Typed out, however, is something different. It took me three hours to type this chapter. (It's six A4-pages long) I'm very sorry I didn't type it sooner, because I had this chapter ready for over a month, but I've been soooo busy with other fanfics, with my new computer, with my website, that has just DISAPPEARED into nowhere and has to get uploaded again, with work, school, and lots more.

Oh, and it's very well possible that there are a lot of vocabulary mistakes in this chapter. I'm Dutch, not English, so I don't know all the words yet. I just hope 'honking' is the sound a car makes when you push that button. I hope a 'jam' is the situation in which you are when there are hundreds of cars on a highway standing still. And I also wrote down some numbers (the number of lines) and I hope I didn't make too many spelling mistakes there… 

**I also wanna thank you all for the reviews! I know I promised to put this chapter up as soon as I got 40 reviews, but I couldn't. I broke a promise and I AM VERY VERY VERY SORRY!!! Some people even put several reviews in a row, just to get to 40, and I understand their anxiousness, but they didn't need to do that.**

**I'm never gonna ask something like that of you all again. I just love reviews, but you shouldn't feel obliged to give them. If you do however, you make me the happiest person alive, but one review is enough for every chapter!**

**So, next time… Hmmm… Snape slept this entire chapter, so next time, there will be a lot more Snape, since he is my favourite character, and since I think he is soooo funny. Oh yea, and someone EVERYBODY KNOWS will join the party… Hehehe… Poor Snape… (That should be a hint! ;) )**

**Lots of greetings!**

**Jessie**


End file.
